


I'm In Danger

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Nebulously Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: All the times Batman chases off the villain of the week, Riddler, Penguin, etc. He has an awful habit of leaving a child to deal with more than a dozen grown men. Often leaving him there for hours while in pursuit.Because of this, Robin has on more than one occasion been gang raped by the thugs when they finally overcame him. Despite whatever complaints he has, Bruce still takes off after the colorful costume and leaves the boy wonder to the twenty tough, muscled men that are getting a funny look in their eyes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Henchmen/Dick Grayson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	I'm In Danger

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Kink Meme.
> 
> I swear, I'm writing the next chapter of Superheroes right now. I just wanted to give y'all something to tide you over.

Robin stood in the middle of about twenty goons, all of whom were about twice his size (he was small for his age, anyway). All of them looked big, mean, threatening, and had a strange look in their eyes.

This was, unfortunately, a normal situation for him.

Batman had gone after the Joker, leaving Robin to clean up the mess of hired henchmen. Somehow, because Batman could have taken down twenty guys at once, this was obviously something Robin should be able to do, too, despite the fact that, you know, half their size and stuff.

“Alright,” Robin said, cracking his knuckles and trying _very_ hard not to look them in the eyes. “Who wants to go first?”

One _highly unfair_ fight later, Robin found himself half naked and impaled on the biggest cock he’d seen (outside of Batman’s, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now), another one shoving its way down his throat.

He’d stopped resisting about fifteen minutes ago, after he’d nearly twisted some guy’s dick off and got a black eye and a bad headache for his troubles. He tried doing like Batman had taught him: whenever he got captured, he’d think about something else until he could figure out a way to get free.

So he did.

Well, he tried.

Right now, his thoughts were pretty much stuck floating around what was happening. But, hmm, what could he think about?

OK, first thought, getting cum in your eye was probably the worst thing he’d experienced, this side of Two-Face and a baseball bat.

Now, he couldn’t breathe. Great.

When the cock in his throat pulled out, it almost felt like a tonsil went with it. Jiminy Christmas, he was never telling the Titans about this.

He barely got a chance for air before a new guy pulled him down to the root, scratchy hairs tickling his nose.

The guy in his ass finished, leaving Robin feeling strangely empty, for all of about five seconds before the next guy filled him.

He was getting quicker about closing his eyes when he saw a cock heading toward his face, so that was helping. The whole “quiet your mind” thing maybe worked when he was tied up and beaten, but not so much when his brain was being fucked out of him, thanks _so much_ Batman!

By the time they were done, Robin felt like he’d sucked and been fucked by about forty dicks. Either every one of them had had a second turn, or his internal counter was off.

They left him in the middle of the FunTymes! Factory covered in cum, his costume barely hanging onto him. By the time Batman _finally_ came back for him, Robin had managed to clean himself up somewhat, and at least put his tunic back on. His shorts were gone.

If it wasn’t for him being so close to Batman, Robin might have missed the odd twitch in his jaw when he watched Robin climb into the car.

“What happened to your costume?”

“Thieves gonna thief,” Robin said, buckling himself in. “Just drive.”

Batman sped away, his grip tight on the steering wheel. They were almost to the Batcave before Robin spoke again.

“So. Did you catch him?”

“Him?”

Robin side-eyed Batman. “Y’know, Joker? The reason you left me alone with twenty guys?”

Batman swallowed thickly. “Of course. He’s back in Arkham where he belongs.”

Robin pursed his lips, but said nothing more until they were back in the cave. He dropped his ruined tunic in the incinerator and headed to the showers, completely unabashed at his nakedness.

When Dick got back out, dried and changed, the cave was oddly quiet. Bruce’s suit was there, but no Bruce. Dick shrugged and headed up to Bruce’s room. He wasn’t going to yell, just, you know, tell him off for leaving him alone _again_.

The water was running in Bruce’s en suite, which seemed odd, since he could’ve just showered in the cave with Dick. He pressed his ear to the door and, over the roar of the water, heard faint grunts.

Ah. The clues were all falling into place now.

When Bruce emerged--wearing nothing, not even a towel--Dick was on the bed waiting for him.

Also naked.

Bruce froze.

“Hey,” Dick said, casually. “You know, next time you wanna watch me get gangbanged, at least let me pick out the guys.”

Bruce paled.

“I mean, you gave me, like, the worst lie, too,” Dick continued, trying to be super nonchalant. “You could’ve just told me he got away, and I’d still be just as annoyed right now.”

Bruce gulped.

“And, I mean, really? Having one off in the shower once I’m out, like I wasn’t taking extra long down there,” Dick said, just totally cool.

Bruce just stared at him.

And Dick stared back.

“Breathe, Bruce.”

Bruce exhaled.

And that seemed to wake him up.

He crossed to the bed, climbed onto it, and pinned Dick to kiss him.

Dick was mad. How dare he--!

Wow, Bruce was a good kisser.

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and started grinding on him.

OK, so maybe Bruce was a turd sometimes, but, well, this felt really good.

So, he’d get a pass.

 _This_ time.


End file.
